


Journey Under the Midnight Sun - Gallavich

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Dead Terry Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, First Love, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Inspired by Novel, Investigations, Life is a prison, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, True Love, Violence, dead frank gallagher, happy ending gallavich, ian mickey enemies, to love is a liberation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Terry Milkovich, was found dead in an abandoned building a few blocks from his home. The main suspect, Frank Gallagher committed suicide just before being arrested, leaving his children to manage alone the consequences of his gesture.Although everyone seems convinced of Frank's guilt, the detective who led the investigation never managed to accept his confession letter and close the investigation.Years later, Tony Markovich began dating Fiona Gallagher and decided to reopen this investigation in the hope of finding a new culprit and helping Fiona and her family.





	1. the "Gallagher affair"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't found the motivation in recent days to write new chapters of Bachelorette or Killer, I will try to write them this week ...  
> To be forgiven (I hope), I post this new fanfic (5 chapters, 1 per day).  
> And yes ... I am one of those writers who prefers to start a new story rather than focus on their WIP (I'm not proud of it)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, it was inspired by one of my favorite books (journey under the night sun)
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next chapter, and Monday for Bachelorette and Killer

The life of Tony Markovich was easy.

He knew since he was a kid what kinda work he wanted to do and managed to do it without a problem.  
His family was good to him and so were his friends. He didn't have a relationship problem either.

He led a simple and easy life that suited him completely.

But his life had changed once and for all, the day he had started dating Fiona Gallagher.

He appreciated the presence of the young woman and to his delight, it seemed reciprocal.

He knew that because of her family's history, she probably hadn't been with many men, but he hoped it wasn't the only reason that prompted her to accept his advances. Because the more they were together, the more he could imagine spending his life with her.

The Gallagher family was known throughout the city and no one dared approach them too closely.  
They were nothing scary or brutal. But the actions of Frank, Fiona's father, had forever cast a shadow over this once joyful family.

Back then Tony was a young teenager, idolizing his father and following him everywhere, begging him to talk to him about his investigations.  
Tony's father was a policeman and maybe that was what made Tony choose this career.

He remembered how much his father felt involved in the "Gallagher affair" as most people had ended up calling it. And how much it had troubled him for a long time.

Terry Milkovich, a father from the Southside, was found dead in an abandoned building a few blocks from his home.  
It was a playground that was particularly popular with young people in the neighborhood who could freely let off steam in the multiple rooms of the building, crawl in the ducts, hide in the huge closets or create huge mazes with the few pieces of furniture still present.  
Terry's body was found by a young boy who had come to play in this building with his friends.  
He had seen the body as he crawled into the air duct.

He had initially thought that the man was only asleep. And caught by a sudden desire for mischief, he had crawled gently to him, with the thought of stealing his wallet as long as he was unconscious.

The boy had changed his mind when he finally saw all the blood that was staining his clothes.

The boy had quickly exited through the door and cleared everything that encumbered his exit before running away from the building as soon as possible.

It was the boy's mother who had called the police when after finding her son's clothes stained with blood, she managed to make him confess what had happened.

Tony remembered hearing his father telling this story over and over again, trying to turn things around differently to find the information he had missed.

Tony also remembered reading his father's interrogation summaries while he had his back turned.

The victim's wife, his son Mickey and her baby daughter, Mandy, had stayed home all day long. Their alibi had been confirmed by Henry Milkovich, the victim's brother.

It didn't take long for the policeman to discover that Terry Milkovich had used the money from his parents' inheritance to pay the pawnbrokers to round off his end of the month from the many people in the neighborhood owed him money.

Tony had heard the name of Frank Gallagher for the first time a few days after the murder.

This guy was known throughout the neighborhood for being one of the greatest boozers in this city.  
It hadn't been difficult for the police to discover that Frank owed Terry money. A lot of money. He was the one who owed Terry the most money. And it didn't take long after that, for the investigators to be interested in him.

Their suspect was unfortunately innocent, or at least in possession of an alibi and a witness placing him away from his crime scene.  
He was indeed at the time of the crime in the presence of his sons Ian and Liam Gallagher in their house, watching them.

Tony remembered seeing the young Ian Gallagher once around his house. He knew that he would never be able to forget that grimace of fear that he had seen on his face that day.

The investigation had stagnated for a moment. Until a new witness placed Frank on the crime scene at the time of the murder.

Frank tried to deny, but it was impossible for him when he discovered that the witness in question was the owner of Kash and Grab and that he had video surveillance to support his information.

The investigation took a totally different turn in the following days.

Tony had watched his father and his colleagues look for all the evidence they could find against Frank Gallagher before he actually arrested him.

Something that never finally happened.

Frank Gallagher's corps was found lifeless in his car, a plastic pipe in front of the engine exhaust to the passenger compartment of the vehicle.  
In a letter, he confessed to being responsible for the murder of Terry Milkovich and using his young children as an alibi when he had simply not seen them for the day.  
He also explained to have preferred to end his life rather than end his life in jail.

Tony knew that his father had never believed that letter.  
Unlike all his colleagues, he didn't want to accept this confession and for a long time considered this affair as an unresolved affair.

Tony knew that the resources available to the police at that time and now were totally different. And more than once since the death of his father he had let himself imagining reopening the case to verify the evidence.  
But even if the file could still be reopened, there was no valid reason that would have allowed his boss to accept his request formally.

And then he had started going out with Fiona.

She had never liked that locals would look down on her and her family only because of what her father had done. None of them were responsible for what he did. However, it was them who paid the consequences.  
Because of Frank, none of them could find a good work. And only were able to get a bunch of irregular work being poorly paid and hoping to have enough money at the end of me for all their expenses. Even Ian and Debbie helped out working at the local library or babysitting.

Tony knew that Fiona had already thought more than once about moving away from this cursed city and all this shit. Unfortunately for her, nothing was waiting for them elsewhere and they had no money to live in another house than this one.  
Moreover, even if their mother hadn't set foot in this city since she had left Liam to them, she remained in the eyes of the law their mother. And to live officially away from her would surely have been difficult to explain.

Tony had quickly met family members of his new girlfriend and had just as quickly sympathized with them. Only Ian seemed distant, almost frightened by his presence.

Tony had remembered that the one who was now a 17-year-old man was at the time of this affair a little boy entangled in lying by his father.  
Of all the family, it was certainly the member who had suffered the most.

 

When he had expressed his concern about Ian's behavior, Fiona had explained to him that the young man had suffered a lot of bullying after Frank's death.

" It's hard to forget that you're the murderer's son when you go to school with the victim's son." She had said sadly.

Tony had felt his heart squeeze for these two kids, who had seen their lives upside down because of their fathers' actions.

The pity he felt for Ian had only continued to grow. The young man was extremely shy. And it was rare to hear him say a word.

Tony didn't like to take pity on him. He knew he didn't deserve that. But It was difficult to feel anything else in front of the emptiness he saw in Ian's eyes.

 

He had finally decided to re-investigate the murder of Terry Milkovich, without talking to his superior of course.  
He hoped to prove that Frank Gallagher hadn't killed Terry Milkovich and so at the same time that Ian Gallagher wasn't the son of a murderer.

He had decided not to talk to anyone about it, to avoid problems, but also not to create vain hope for Fiona and her family.

 

His early research led him to the same conclusions as his father and his colleagues before him.

He knew that the building where Terry Milkovich's body was found had still not been destroyed.

"Of course, it's not going to be in a good state of conservation, but it was worth it to go." He thought.

As he thought, his visit to the crime scene hadn't really helped. Years after the murder, it was impossible to found any new pieces of evidence.

 

Tony was about to drop this inquiry when a flash of genius hit him. Or rather, a pile of dirty clothes kept him from entering Fiona's room.

His girlfriend had the bad habit of quickly undressing before going to bed, without bothering to put away her clothes and leaving everything lying on the floor, making it generally impossible to open the door.

This door blocked, immediately made him rethink to the first testimony of the boy who had discovered the corps.  
Tony remembered that during his first testimony the boy had said he had to move boxes that blocked the way to the door before he could get out of the room.

Tony remembered his father reading and rereading this testimony as he went around in his office.  
This information did not attract anyone's attention at the time. Especially since the boy had testified of all this still under the shock of his finding.  
He returned to the police office a little later with his mother and told his version of facts again. This second time he didn't mention the boxes that encumbered the passage.

In the end, everyone seemed to have forgotten this detail. However, if the door was well blocked as claimed by the young witness, everything became much more complex than he thought.

He finally gave up joining Fiona in her room to return to the crime scene.

The door of the room was still there. It was now completely bulging with moisture and its hinges were starting to rust, but it was still almost possible to close it.

Tony shut himself up for a few minutes in the room, looking for a way to exit without using that door.  
In his short time researching, he tried to block the door while remaining outside the room. But this proved to be impossible.

He returned to the room and was about to abandon all his research there when he heard a sound above his head.

He swore at himself, realizing his stupidity.

He had spent almost an hour in this building looking for a way out of that room other than that door and he hadn't thought for a second of checking where the young boy who had found the corps was.

His enthusiasm, however, soared when he had put his head into the air vent and realized that the pipe wasn't big enough to hold a man of average build.

"There is no way the killer had been there." He thought before leaving the building.

His sleep the following night was agitated and Tony awoke startled and sweating. His dreams had shown him a scenario he hadn't thought of, or at least he hadn't wanted to think about. And to think a little more, his father seemed to have made the same mistake as him.

Yet this scenario stuck perfectly.

That hadn't allowed him to have the name of the culprit. But the number of suspects was reduced now and it sent shivers down the spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the suspects are?  
> Yes, I decided to break the mood of this story with a small question. (The author who sabotages herself the suspense of her story)


	2. The truth can be worse

Tony had spent the next week pondering the consequences of his actions.

He had wanted to reopen this file for his father, for Fiona and for Ian. But all he was discovering was far more horrible than he had imagined.

 

Of course, some points of the investigation don't coincide with his reflections, but the more he thought about it, the less he saw other possibilities.

 

He decided to pick up Ian after classes to chat with him a little. Hoping to break a little the ice that had settled between them, to see a little more clearly and perhaps to allow him to decide what he was going to do.

 

It didn't take long after the end of the class ring to find Ian. Or rather to discover where he was.

 

A small group of students had gathered near the exit and cries of encouragement echoed through the air.

 

Tony felt his heart quicken with fear and prayed that it wasn't what he imagined so that what was happening in front of him wasn't real.

 

Unfortunately, his prayers weren't heard.

 

He had found Ian, in the middle of the circle formed by these young people, huddled on the ground, trying to counter all their attacks, or at least to minimize their damage.

 

Tony quickly removed the assailants and helped Ian get up.

 

Before everyone left, he managed to recognize Mickey Milkovich, Terry Milkovich's son and Marcus Andrews, the witness who had found the victim.

 

Both seemed wildly angry at being interrupted by Tony.

Mickey even seemed about to explode, his fists clenched until his nails were tucked into his skin and his eyes dark.

Marcus had pulled Mickey towards him to tell him to follow him further. Tony wanted to stop them, but he was stopped by Ian.

 

The young man didn't seem to want to aggravate the situation.

 

Tony decided to pay a visit to Marcus and Mickey.

The scene he had witnessed earlier had quickly made him forget his fears and reassured him of what he had to do.

 

Continuing the investigation may lead to finding a new culprit and breaking the life of a new family, but this fear shouldn't stop him from doing justice to Ian and his family if Frank wasn't the real murderer.

 

Marcus' welcome wasn't very cordial, especially when he understood what made Tony come to see him.

The idea of talking about the murder seemed to scare him much more than to respond to the altercation he had with Ian.

 

Tony couldn't really get clear information from the young man about things blocking the door. He had, however, reaffirmed that it was blocked, as he had stated in his first testimony.

 

Marcus had quickly dismissed him, saying he had a lot to do and wanted to see a mandate if he wanted to question him further.

 

Tony had noticed that the young man had to watch too many television shows and mix all the terms he had heard, like many others. However, he didn't want to annoy Marcus, mainly because his visit wasn't official at all.

 

It took him awhile to get to the Milkovich's house. His schedule allowed him very little rest and he preferred to keep the illusion of an official inquiry in the eyes of the people he interviewed and therefore not to visit them too late.

 

In the same time, he had tried to get closer to Ian. Unfortunately, the young man was still as mute as before, Fiona being finally his only source of information.

  
  
  


He worried about Ian's absence at one of the many BBQs organized by the Gallagher family and the few friends they had managed to keep despite the family situation.

 

Fiona had explained to him earlier that these parties were a way for them to forget all that weighed on them the rest of the time and that none of them ever missed an opportunity to change their minds.

 

The fact that Ian was away this time didn't seem to worry someone apart from him.

 

"Ian is still absent at this party. For his birthday it's the same. For Valentine's Day too. And for the new year ... At first, I was worried, but I realized that he needed that to keep ... I don't know what he's doing these days, nor who he is with, but I know he's always coming back. I tried to find out at first, but he never did anything and I didn't want to continue to harass him with that." Fiona explained in a sad voice.

  
  


Tony had finally visited the Milkovich family the next day.

None of the family members were present in the house, only Mary, Mickey's girlfriend was there.

 

She agreed to let him in for a few minutes without even asking for an explanation.

The young woman was the daughter of a pastor and was known in the neighborhood for her virtues, chastity, and abstinence.

 

It was hard for Tony to imagine Mickey with a young woman like her. It's hard to imagine Mickey being the type to want to wait until the wedding to sleep, or not to drink alcohol outside of weddings or baptisms as the young woman did.

 

Although the whole town seemed to have decided to take pity on Mickey and his family and decided to forgive him all his deviations, the young man was still a little thug and the tattoos he had on the knuckles were there to prove it every day.

 

The thought of this couple was a great surprise to Tony.

And there to see her in this house trying with all her might to decorate based on multicolor paper was perfectly disconcerting.

 

She explained to him that she tried to prepare the decorations for Mickey's birthday for the same evening and he was surprised that she hadn't bought ready-made decorations directly.

 

"That's because Mickey loves cuttings," she said.

 

Tony's surprise must have been on his face as she added.

 

" I know, it may sound strange, but it's something that Mickey does ... It's been years since he makes cuttings paper. It may seem simple and childish, but in the end, when I try to do it I realize that it is much more difficult than it seems. He is much better at it than me. You should see him with his scissors, he made absolutely beautiful carvings. I'm sure some would have their place in a museum. "

 

Tony ended up leaving the young woman aware that he would not get any more information from her.

  
  


That night he decided to go to bed much earlier than usual. His phone reminded him that he had an appointment the next morning early.

 

"Reminder: Appointment with Dr. Smith on 8/12 at 7am"

 

He tried to calm his nervousness and fall asleep. The tension created in him by this investigation and the fact of having to schedule an appointment at once in the day to be able to see his doctor without having to be absent from his work didn't necessarily help him stay calm.

 

He was finally going to sleep when he jumped up and grabbed his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Tony's mind? You have an idea?


	3. Notebook

Tony quickly traveled the distance between his apartment and Milkovich's home, cursing himself for not staying at Fiona's. All that would have been much faster if he had only had a few blocks to go.

 

He found himself face to face with Henry, Mickey's uncle when he rang the bell.

 

Everyone knew that he lived with them since his brother died years ago.

Henry told Tony that Mickey wasn't there. And this for a while since the young man had been living alone for several years now.

 

Tony asked him to confirm information for him and as he expected, he wasn't mistaken.

 

"Nope! It was his birthday yesterday. But the kid doesn't want to celebrate since the death of his father. At least not the same day. His girlfriend came here just to get some stuff for a party at his place tonight, but I think it's not going to be very fun for him. He's always in a horrible mood when he comes back from ... I don't even know where he's going, but when he comes back he's even more disagreeable than before. And it's the same for the New Year and Valentine's Day! "

 

Tony felt like he'd heard that somewhere before and quickly picked up his phone to check for information on his diary.

 

He quickly found the date he was looking for and asked Mickey's uncle if Mickey disappeared that day as well.

 

"Yeah! It's true that day too. I don't even know why! "Henry groaned.

 

Tony asked him if Mickey and Ian were close in any way, but his question resulted in a complete change in the behavior of his interlocutor.

 

He immediately shut himself up and said that never in life would a Milkovich approach the Gallagher degenerate who "killed people for money and didn't even have the balls to admit it".

 

Even though he understood the past that existed between the two families, the behavior of this man seemed strange to Tony.

Beyond the hate he seemed to have for the Gallagher family, he felt like Henry was scared.

 

Apart from the few petty larcenies that allowed them to end the difficult end of the month, the Gallaghers weren't the type to break the law and especially not so much as to scare someone.

 

Deciding to have answers, Tony walked to Mickey's apartment. He had directly called the police station to get his address at the risk of starting to draw attention to him.

 

Nobody among the young people present at the party seemed to pay attention to him. At least not until Marcus caught him in Mickey's room.

 

Tony had wanted to make a quick tour of the place before talking to Mickey because he was convinced that he couldn't stay once he would have noticed his presence.

 

Marcus wasn't happy at all to see him there and quickly picked up a crowd of people in the room, including Mickey and Mary.

Tony claimed to have been invited to come and therefore be totally in his right. Of course, no one was convinced by his speech when he claimed to have simply lost himself in the apartment and went into the room without really paying attention.

 

Marcus already well alcoholic began to shout at him.

 

"What about the fucking faggot who might as well be your  brother-in-law?!? Unless you fuck him? Do you sleep with both the sister and the brother?!? And now you want Mickey, right?!? "

 

Tony understood at that moment that he would be unable to get out of this apartment in the same condition he had come. And the fist that Marcus sent him in the face finished to convince him.

 

He fell to the ground and his head hit Mickey's bedside table, knocking down the books on it.

 

"Why did Mickey Milkovich have so many books near his bed?" Tony thought as he tried to regain his senses.

 

"I hope that Frank fucking asshole is burning in hell and that his whole family will join him soon!" Marcus added.

 

"Terry was a good man! A man who knew what it meant to be a man! Not like that fag Ian! If his old man hadn't killed this innocent man he could have had a chance to be helped! But Frank has stumbled, so Ian has only what he deserves and when he dies of AIDS he will go to join his father in hell! "

 

Tony was more shaken by the violence of the young man's words than by the blows he had just received.

 

Marcus, helped by a few friends, finally kicked him out of the house.

 

Tony's injuries weren't necessarily very severe, apart from being dizzy, he was fine. Mainly due to the fact that he hadn't tried to get into the fight himself and that Mickey had done the same.

 

When he got home that evening, Tony thought that the more he learned about Mickey, the more he was intrigued.

 

The young man had remained perfectly stoic, only Ian's name had seemed to make him react a little. He hadn't said a single word and to think about it, so far Tony hadn't heard the sound of his voice. The young man acted as if he had no need to speak to make himself understood, or at least as if he didn't see the necessity of speaking.

 

Strangely, Mickey wasn't the only person Tony knew who was doing this. Ian acted exactly the same way.

More than once he had been astonished at the young man's silence and the calm that seemed to reign in him. No, not the calm, the emptiness, mentally corrected by Tony.

 

Ian seemed empty, just as much as Mickey.

 

"Even though these two don't see each other, they are really similar," Tony thought as he entered his apartment.

  
  


It was difficult for Tony to get up that day. The brawl of the previous day at Mickey's made him resound himself and he could easily feel the exact spot where one of Mickey's stupid books had fallen on his head, creating a huge lump.

 

He tried to calm the pain by massaging his head with his fingertips and continued until he arrived at his doctor's office.

 

Despite the early hour, the waiting room was already full and the noise of the discussions gave him a furious desire to get out of there.

 

In addition to the physical pain he felt and the headache that seemed to have decided to pound his head, Tony had the curious feeling of missing out on something important and he didn't like it at all.

 

His breathing stopped for a moment when he finally realized what his eyes had seen the day before, but that his brain hadn't analyzed properly.

 

Books! Those fucking books!

 

They weren't Mickey's! They belonged to the library, at least that was what the small label at the bottom of their cover was suggesting.

 

This information would normally have no interest, at least if he didn't know that Ian was working in the same library.

Of course, he had no proof that these books were coming from the library in which Ian worked, but the coincidence was far too great.

 

He had decided to leave the waiting room and go directly to the library. He had no idea what he would find, or even what to look for, but he had to go and this medical appointment could wait a little longer.

 

He had to wait a moment before he could enter and had to use all his charms to let the maid allow him to enter even though the library hadn't yet opened.

 

Surprisingly he remembered the name of one of the works.

Actually, it wasn't really that surprising because his father had bought the whole collection and the subject was quite cramped for Tony to remember even having seen it a short time ago.

 

It was an encyclopedia on the history of France over the centuries. A subject that had always fascinated his father and had always left him bored.

 

He managed after a few minutes to get his hands on the book collection he was looking for.

They were positioned in the most remote corner of the library, which wasn't surprising. In the area of the internet, it must be very rare to see someone consult one of these old books. And the dust that had settled over the years on these books and shelves was there to confirm his thoughts.

 

Tony quickly noticed that a book was missing from the collection, the one he had seen at Mickey's. He also noticed the dustless trail in front of the missing one.

 

Tony quickly looked for any other evidence that one of these books had recently been borrowed by inspecting the dust on the shelves. He quickly flipped through the books he found, but none of them taught him anything about the case.

 

One of these books was a little more damaged than the others. Not so blatantly, but its cover was a little more stuck at the bottom and the dust-free groove seemed cleaner than the others as if this book was often consulted.

 

Tony pulled it hard towards him and had to go through its pages quickly.

He grabbed it by the cover and tried to knock down anything that might be there.

 

Disappointed with this fruitless search, he decided to give up his idea and go back to work.

 

He got angry quickly when he noticed that the book didn't want to get back into place properly.

The events of the previous day, his headache and all that went with it had put his nerves to the test and now gave him want to punch in something. What he did by sending his foot against the shelf.

 

A slight thud echoed in his ears and he realized that the book he still held in his hand could now find his place without any difficulty.

 

He squatted to face the shelf below and pulled the books in front of him.

 

A notebook seemed to have fallen behind the books.

 

"Who put that thing here!" Tony grumbled as he grabbed the notebook.

 

He opened mechanically, without looking for anything specific and was surprised to find pages totally blackened by the ink. Dozens and dozens of pages filled ...

 

He crouched a little more and let his back gently stick to the wall before reading the first page of the notebook.

 

“  _ I burned the other notebook and I hate myself for that. _

_ I cried all night thinking about the words you wrote and went into the flames. _

_ I cried all night thinking about you, us and the fate that destiny has played for us. _

_ I prayed all night so that we don't end up like this notebook. _

**We won't finish like it.** ”

 

The writing of this sentence was different from the first one.

 

“ **I promise you, we won't end in the ashes and the only forgetfulness that will fill our lives will be that of this city that we will soon leave behind.**

 

_ I pray for what you say is true and that moment comes quickly. _ ”

 

Tony put the notebook next to him for a moment to try to catch his breath. He had just figured out what he had in his hands and the idea of interfering in such a personal conversation between two people made him feel bad, very bad.

 

However, he had to read it, to confirm his reflections, to understand.

 

The pages of the notebook were filled with words of love, tenderness, and sorrow.

The ink here and there seemed to have been erased by what could only be tears.

 

At no time were names written. However, Tony was now convinced, this notebook belonged to Ian and Mickey.

 

Even if all the clues proved that they had a relationship, Tony still had a hard time imagining how two beings as different, two beings that all opposed could love each other.

 

A passage caught Tony's attention. The style was more formal, the writing more supported, almost violent, as if it had taken strength to write these words.

 

“ **I found the other tapes.**

**It's my uncle who has them.**

**They are in his safe box.**

**I'll take them just before leaving.**

**I'm sorry to impose that on you.** ”

 

Tony felt that this writing belonged to Mickey. But what were these tapes he was talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clue? These aren't tapes of the seasons of Shameless.
> 
> The comment that breaks the atmosphere!


	4. The video tapes

The last page contained a message that comforted Tony in his deduction.

 

“ _Happy Birthday my love._

_I wish I could tell it in front of you._

_To take you in my arms._

_Put my lips against yours and never leave you again._

_Not being able to see you that day is horrible for me. If I can't see you then I still prefer not to see anyone ..._

_I spent the day in this park where you went last year for my birthday. I stopped at the foot of a tree, I closed my eyes and imagined the day that I could be with you for your birthday and all the other days of the year._

_I stayed there watching the sun and thinking of you._

  
  
  
  


~~_I know you don't like it when I talk about it and I admit that I don't either ... But I can't get out of my head that image of Mary kissing you to wish you a happy birthday._ ~~

_Don't pay attention to what I crossed out, it's nothing._

_I love you. More than anything. And forever._

 

**I'm not with her. Neither today for my birthday, nor any other day of these fucking years I had to spend far from you.**

**The only one with whom I want to spend this day and all the others is you. You and no one else.**

**I don't like her, I love you.**

**I want to kiss you. When I dream it's you that I kiss. When her lips touch mine, it's you that I kiss, never her, you are the one in my mind.**

**There is only you in my thoughts and there will only be you today for my birthday and all the other days of those fucking years.**

**You are the only one for whom I feel all and everything. You are the only one I love. You are the only one for whom I am able to think, say or write these words. You are the only one for me.**

**I spent the whole day thinking about you. I drove as far as I could from this city and everything that goes with it. I could have continued driving and never come back, but I could never do that. Not leaving you behind me.**

**I can't stay there for my birthday because I'm sure I'll be unable to spend it with anyone but  you this day.**

**I love you more than anything and forever.** ”

 

Tony quickly closed the notebook and tried to pull himself together. Without realizing it, the tears had begun to flow down his cheeks, now reddened by the embarrassment of having read something so personal.

 

He would never have imagined Ian or Mickey writing that kind of thing, much less one for the other.

 

But that was the case and from what he understood it had been the case for years.

 

Tony reopened the notebook and looked a little more closely at some of the pages he had only flown over.

 

The same drawing was present on several of these pages and seemed to have been drawn by the two young men in turn. It looked like a star or maybe be a snowflake.

 

Tony photographed the drawing with his phone and some page of the notebook before putting it back in his place and leaving the library.

  
  


Tony was slumped in his couch, his head leaning against the back towards the ceiling.

 

The silence of his apartment seemed to be much more oppressive than usual and contrasted enormously with all the voices that populated his head.

All those voices, which were constantly rehearsing all the information he had recently found about this case, all his doubts, and his ideas.

 

Even when he was at work or with Fiona, he couldn't silence those voices. And he knew that the only way to regain his composure would be to find out what really happened.

 

He straightened quickly and tried to calm the whirlwind that had just grabbed his head, cursing this fifth beer he had the bad idea to drink.

 

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment with only one destination in mind, the Milkovich House.

 

Since he'd discovered the library's book, a passage written by Mickey was obsessing him.

The young man had talked about his uncle and cassettes he would have in his possession.

 

Tony was certain, these tapes could help him understand what had really happened.

 

He stopped in front of the house and noticed that none of its inhabitants seemed to be there. He decided to take it as the will of destiny and continue what he had started on entering the house.

 

He quickly went around and forced the lock on the back door.

 

He remarked ironically that after years in the police, he had learned some of the basics of burglary.

 

He looked briefly at the tapes in each room before remembering that Mickey had spoken of a safe box.

 

He opened a door in search of Mickey's uncle's room but came across a room that must have been Mandy's, given the deco.

 

The second door led to an almost empty room.

A bed was in the middle of the room and some clothes were hanging in the closet, but the rest was perfectly empty.

The dust on the bedside tables seemed to confirm his idea that no one was really occupying this room.

 

He left the room and opened all the other doors of the house one after the other.

 

He stopped when he noticed the presence of male clothes in what appeared to be Mickey's mother's room.

One of them attracted a little more attention.

 

He quickly recognized the shirt Henry wore when he opened the door.

 

Tony felt a ball forming in his throat. Mickey's uncle seemed much more present in this family, far too present.

 

He tried to chase his urge to vomit and went back in search of the chest.

He grinned as he finally found a small safe recessed behind the closet.

 

The model was quite old and surely had to be dated from the construction of the house.

 

Without thinking any longer, Tony rushed out of the room and walked the distance to the kitchen.

 

He grabbed a glass and immediately returned to the room.

 

He knew that the opportunity to search this safe would not be represented soon.

 

The antiquity of the chest quickly played in favor. Gluing the glass against the metal of the door and against his ear, he could easily hear the rattling of the opening mechanism.

 

It only took him about ten minutes to overcome the security and open the door.

 

The chest contained about twenty cassettes, all dated.

Tony searched for the most recent. And discovered that it was dated few days before the death of Terry Milkovich.

 

He grabbed the cassette and a few others and stuffed them in his pocket before closing the safe.

 

He left the house after making sure to put everything back in the same position as when he arrived.

  


He made a detour to his mother's house before returning.

 

Once at home, he put the tapes and the reader he had found in the attic at his mother's place on the kitchen table and started pacing.

 

It had been impossible for him to know the contents of this one without leaving the house of Milkovich.

He knew that by doing so these tapes could not serve as proof. But he also knew that after all he had done he could not stop there and that this investigation would surely never be formalized.

  


Miraculously he managed to operate his mother's camera and watch the contents of the video tapes.

 

Unfortunately, he managed to watch the contents of the video tapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's on the video tapes?


	5. In the light of day

Tony was sitting in the Gallagher Garden, staring at Debbie, Liam, Carl, and Ian, who were enjoying the pool to cool off a bit under the overwhelming heat.

 

He was grateful that Ian was surrounded by his brothers and sisters and that he could watch him calmly without anyone suspecting that he was the center of his interest.

 

"Debbie! Ian! Put some sunscreen on, otherwise, you're going to burn! "Fiona growled next to him.

 

"Is it because of the sunburns that Ian always wears a t-shirt in the pool?" Tony questioned with a dubious look.

 

Fiona shook her head before sighing slowly.

 

"If you don't want to tell me_” Started Tony before being cut by Fiona.

 

“It's not... It's just ... It's hard to talk about it.” She explained before a little silent.

 

“Ian has scars, they date back to about the time Frank has_ They are from a long time ago ... And he doesn't like us to see them, " She finally explained softly.

 

Tony felt his stomach turn around and the ball began to rise up his throat.

Before seeing these fucking tapes, he wouldn't necessarily have paid attention to this detail and would simply have this mania on account of modesty or shyness Ian to show scars.

 

He turned his attention to the young man busy applying a good layer of sunscreen on his neck.

 

The edge of his t-shirt shifted a little, enough to reveal a black spot on his chest.

 

There was no chance that this task was a scar, it was far too black for that.

 

An idea was born in his brain as if suddenly someone had turned on the light.

He grabbed his phone and opened the picture he took at the library. That of drawing.

 

A tattoo. It was perfectly possible that the black spot he had seen on Ian was the top of this drawing.

 

He watched the drawing more carefully before his hidden meaning finally leaped out at him.

 

"How did I not understand it earlier?" Tony growled inside.

 

This drawing was only a repetition of M and I, forming a snowflake in an infinite loop, as a declaration of love to each other that everyone probably carrying on to him sheltered looks like Ian with this tattoo.

 

Certainly, this deduction only confirmed a relationship he already knew existed, but it still gave a glimpse of something deeper than he could have imagined. The more he learned about the two young men and the more their relationship seemed intense as if they had always been there for each other, despite all that could have happened between their two families ...

This thought pushed reluctantly, Tony to replay in his head the scenes immortalized on the tapes he had seen the day before. These scenes he would have preferred never to see.

  


Terry Milkovich installing the camera in the room of the abandoned building in which he was found dead.

Terry Milkovich returning in the same room with a man, a woman or even a child, taken with him by cunning or force.

The expression of terror that began to appear on the faces of these future victims when they began to understand what was happening.

Blows.

Blows, threats, and insults.

And again the blows without any pity for the weakness or the youth of its victims.

The cries of the victims, their cries and supplications.

Then the questions. Or rather, the question that Terry asked each of them, tirelessly.

 

"Do you understand and accept to change, to wash away your sins and to return to the right way by living as God wills?"

 

Each of these victims had accepted. Each, in turn, they had yielded to Terry's request to silence the blows.

  


Tony had recognized some of them.

 

He had recognized the postman who delivered the mail to his parents when he was younger. He had remembered his smile and the happiness he displayed at that time before finally being replaced overnight for no reason.

He had recognized a woman whose mother had talked about with her friends for a long time when they came for tea.

She was living at that time with another woman and seemed to attract the attention of the whole neighborhood.

 

All these people were different, yet all seemed to have two things in common. The love they bore to people of the same sex and the hatred that this love gave birth to in Terry.

  


Tony clenched his fists, thinking back to the last sentence Tonny uttered before each end of the torture session on his tapes.

 

"To prove to God that you repent, you must help your neighbor and give me the name of a sinner who, like you, have turned away from God's way."

 

All without exception had cracked and ended up giving Terry what he wanted, the name of his next victim.

 

The name that the future victim, pronounced on the last video of Terry, had frozen the blood of Tony and had crushed his heart of pain.

 

"Ian Gallagher"

  
  


Tony tried to take stock of this investigation by writing everything he knew about the enormous corkboard he had just bought, hoping that this new overview of the case would allow him to see what he had missed so far.

 

He reread one by one each post he had just hooked.

 

Terry Milkovich was a homophobe whose mission was to "heal" gays by putting them on the right path to punch.

He filmed each of these torture sessions, probably because of an unhealthy pride for his work.

Ian was Terry's next victim, or rather the last. And if that was the case, his cassette and the camera had disappeared after the murder.

Terry took his victims to where his body was found.

Mickey, Terry's son is also gay and certainly had to know his father's opinions on the subject.

Ian and Mickey have known each other for a while, probably even before the death of their fathers.

It was Mickey's uncle who now had Terry's tapes and he lived in the Milkovich family. And he was probably sleeping with Mickey's mother, his sister in law.

Frank owed money to Terry Milkovich.

He had been seen around the abandoned building at the time of the murder.

And he'd committed suicide a few days later.

Mickey and Ian had continued to communicate for years and seemed determined to leave from this city as soon as they would each have reached the age of majority.

  


Some points didn't seem to really stick.

 

If Frank was really responsible, why did he act? And why in this particular place?

 

It was true that Frank wasn't necessarily known for his intelligence, but it was known to all that he had an undeniable talent to get out of all the bad passes in which he was shoveling without having to get dirty hands.

 

So it was difficult for Tony to imagine that he could accept an appointment with Terry in a place like this. Frank would have had no reason to choose this particular place for their appointment.

Moreover, the idea that Terry proposed to join him there didn't make more sense.

All that was to prove that Frank had simply followed Terry for some reason and without him knowing it.

 

Which implied that Terry had gone there for the same reasons as usual and that he had probably gone with Ian.

 

Tony imagined for a moment a scenario where Frank would have surprised Terry brutalizing his son and that he had defended it and that in the confrontation Terry would have died.

But that didn't seem plausible to him. Certainly, Frank was Ian's father and it would have been his duty to help his son. But Tony knew Frank didn't care less about doing his father's job.

Fiona had already told him several stories about Frank and his lack of love for them.

She had told him all those times that they had abandoned them to their fate, or that he had used them as a bargaining chip or survival buoy in a deal. And he knew that a man like Frank would never have taken Terry apart if his life depended on it.

 

Moreover, if Frank had attacked Terry the wounds would certainly have been different. There would have been more trace of a fight.

The police officers at the time assumed that Frank and Terry had made an appointment in this building and that it was because Terry expected Frank's visit that Frank had been able to approach him and attack him without it. that Terry doesn't take care.

 

But now that he knew it wasn't, Tony understood that Frank had never approached Terry that night, at least not to fight. Which indicated the presence of a fourth person.

A person strong enough to have caused such an injury to Terry and close enough to this man so he could get close to him without Terry being suspicious.

 

Tony felt that something was blocking his reasoning and squirmed realizing that he couldn't find what.

 

He sighed and turned his head to another part of his painting and decided to focus on his other questioning to try to change his mind.

 

"It's impossible to find something when you're looking for it, but as soon as you stop looking for it, you find it," he thought, trying to give himself courage.

  


Why did Mickey's mother take her brother-in-law home and in her bed?

Why was he in possession of the cassettes?

 

"This asshole made her some blackmail! He blackmailed her to stay home and sleep with her, "he thought suddenly.

 

Everything seemed to match. After Terry's death, she became a poor victim attracting the sympathy of all the residents of the neighborhood.

Now again she was certainly enjoying this status.

If it had come to know that her husband wasn't the man who seemed to be, she would surely have lost more than she had won.

 

Something was strange, of course, Henry could be worried about knowing him around the house because it meant the risk of losing the comfortable place he had managed to get, but the fear he had seen on the face of this man when he spoke to him Ian let think of something else.

 

Of course, like many of the inhabitants of this neighborhood, he must not have been totally innocent and have some crimes not discovered to his credit so far.

 

"Mickey!" Tony growled suddenly, widening his eyes.

 

His breathing quickened and he felt all the elements of this investigation finally fit perfectly.

 

Mickey had killed his father. He was friends with Ian already at this time. It was even possible that he already loved him. He surely knew what his father was doing and had probably learned in a way or another what was happening.

Even though he was still a child at the time, the thought of his father hitting his friend to the point of blood had surely made Mickey lose his mind.

 

There was no reason for Terry to be suspicious of his son. And knowing the opinions of his father, the young man must have hidden his interest in men sufficiently well.

He would have had no trouble approaching Terry.

 

"No! That's not it! "He growled again.

 

Terry's wound had been deep enough to kill him. And it took a great force to inflict it. A child couldn't have done it, even though he could get close enough to Terry.

The investigators at the time didn't have the scientific means of today and had surely never hypothesized that the murderer was a child.

They had therefore deduced that the murderer had come close enough to Terry and that he had pushed a blade into his stomach.

 

But if Mickey was the murderer, it was quite possible to imagine that Terry got angry at his son's reaction and hit him, impaling himself on the blade.

His own strength playing against him.

 

But he was missing something again.

 

"What did Mickey use as a weapon? I don't think he's going there with the will to kill anyone ... What he means is that he had to find something there and use it as a weapon or something he had on him ... "Tony said loudly.

 

"A pair of scissors." Affirmed someone behind him.

 

Tony turned violently to face Ian with a pistol in his hand.

 

"Ian what_” Started Tony before being cut by Ian.

 

“I think you were too busy to hear me come in," He explained with a tense voice and teary eyes.

 

The young man seemed terrified, while it was he who held the weapon in his hand.

 

"Ian_”

 

Ian started explained without let Tony speak.

 

“I found you more and weirder... I asked Fiona where you lived, I wanted to see if I was wrong ... But no, " He said, looking disgustedly at the board.

 

"Ian!"

 

This time it was not Tony who had called Ian, but Mickey who had just come back in Tony's apartment like a fury.

 

Without Tony having time to react, Mickey grabbed the weapon from Ian's hands and put his hand on the young man's face to force him to look at him.

 

"I forbid you to do that! You hear me? I don't want you to have blood on your hands.” Said Mickey.

 

“But he knows everything!" Growled Ian, pointing at the picture.

 

Mickey turned to the board and glared at Tony.

 

"I'm sorry man, but I can't let you hurt him," Mickey said pointing the gun at Tony.

 

The young policeman took a step back, surprised by Mickey's reversal of character.

 

"I thought you didn't want to kill me?!?” Said Tony intrigued by Mickey’s act.

 

“I never said that! I just don't want him to do it. "Mickey explained nodding at Ian.

 

"I have nothing against you, but I won't let you spoil all our efforts with your investigation.” Explained Mickey.

 

“Mickey_ " Started Ian before being cut by Tony.

 

"I don't know anything," Tony said, raising his hands in submission.

 

"Do you take us for idiots? How could we believe you with a board so well filled behind you?" Mickey growled, pointing at the picture with the barrel of his weapon.

 

"Sorry, man, I have nothing against you. I'm sure you're a good guy, but I can't let you do that. Not after all these years waiting for this shit to finally be behind us_” Started Mickey before being cut by Tony.

 

“Wait!”

 

“What!" Growled Mickey, obviously in a hurry to fix the problem.

 

"If you intend to kill me, I have at least the right to know why.” He said nervously.

 

“What?!?” Growled Mickey.

 

“I would like to understand what really happened. I have a rough idea of how it all went, but I would like to know at least before I die. You owe me that, "Tony said, trying to stay as calm as he could.

 

He knew there was very little chance he could get away with it. Normally he would not have imagined Mickey as a murderer. He was a little thug who despised the police and the police, but not a murderer. But today, given the circumstances that had taken him there, he didn't doubt that he would be able to pull the trigger to protect Ian, their secret and probably their future.

 

He knew he had his service weapon at home, but it was stored in his safe in his bedroom.

 

"What do you want to know?" Mickey growled visibly ready to answer his questions.

 

Tony watched the two young men for a few seconds. Mickey still had the weapon pointed at him, but he had intertwined the fingers of his other hand with those of Ian who had himself hooked on Mickey's arm as if it was his only chance to survive.

 

Tony thought it was dangerous to ask questions a little too direct and brutal and preferred to start with requests a little further from Ian not to annoy even more Mickey.

 

"Your uncle, what does he have against you?” Asked Tony.

 

“Against me?!?” Questioned Mickey.

 

“Yes. That's why your mother accepted him at home and in bed."

 

Tony stopped when he noticed the little smile that Mickey showed.

 

"He has nothing against me. And even if he had something against me, it wouldn't have changed anything for my mother. She has never been interested in anyone other than herself. And the only reason that makes her tolerate him is that of the testimony, the tapes, and all this shit.” Explained Mickey.

 

“Testimony?” Asked Tony intrigued by Mickey’s explanations.

 

“He told the policemen who had come to see my father for about a week when the crime took place and he had spent the whole day at home with me and my mother."

 

Tony remained unmoved by Mickey's silence. He knew that if he said something he was going to break that weak will Mickey had to tell him the truth.

 

"She wasn't home that day. She was with her lover. When she realized that she might be suspicious in this case if she didn't have an alibi, she asked Henry to lie for her. And so that it doesn't seem too strange that they have spent the day together just two, she proposed to say that I too was there and my little sister. "

 

Tony perfectly remembered reading this information in the police reports.

 

"The truth is she had left my little sister alone at home. She often did that. And usually, I stayed to take care of her. But this time since there was my uncle at home I went out. I spent the day outside playing with Ian. We weren't going to play at each other's house because of Frank and Terry, but we were at the back of his garden to go play further. "

 

Tony remained silent. Although at first, it had been difficult to get the young man to speak, he now seemed to need to explain to someone everything that had happened, he needed to say everything, everything they had kept secret for so many years.

 

"I had left Ian some time to get my scissors home. I wanted to show him the new cut-outs that I was able to do. And when I came back, I saw my father take him away. "

 

A grimace of horror and disgust appeared on Ian's face while Mickey seemed to be struggling to contain his anger.

 

"I knew what he was doing. I knew it for years. My father liked to broadcast his horrors on the TV in the living room and show us how much he "helped" people. I have always been too weak to rebel against him. And I was always scared to die like all his victims if he learned what I was. " Mickey said with tears in his eyes before adding.

 

"More than once I wanted to tell someone. But my mother never did anything, as if this whole situation was normal ... And then I ended up telling myself that it was better I also keep the secret. My father was a monster, but they treated me normally because nobody knew it. If one day someone had discovered the truth, they would have all thought that I was like him. A monster."

 

Mickey turned to Ian for a few seconds and their eyes met.

Tony had the impression that during the short time they had spent looking at each other, the two young men had communicated as if a single glance allowed them to make the other understand what they wanted.

 

"Above all, I wanted to stay silent because I was afraid of what Ian would think of me ... We were only children, but I was already in love and it was the person who mattered most to me. I didn't want him to believe that I was like my father... "

 

Mickey was silent for a few moments before explaining.

 

"When I saw him take Ian, I knew what he was going to do and where he wanted to go. I ran to that damn building and hid in that room. I prayed I was wrong and at the same time, I prayed I was right and that Terry didn't take him somewhere else ... Somewhere I couldn't do anything.”

 

Tony stayed silent worried about cutting Mickey’s story.

 

“I understood that I wasn't mistaken when I saw Terry force Ian to enter this room.” Said Mickey with the tears in the eyes.

 

“I had always been terrified by this man. But when I understood what he wanted to do to Ian, I saw red. I came out of my hiding place and he dropped Ian on the ground and turned to me. And I told him everything. I told him how much his actions horrified me, I told him that I was like those he was trying to "save", I told him everything. I knew that Ian too was hearing everything I said and that he would probably hate me after that, but I preferred to lose him rather than seeing him suffer in the hands of this monster. " Mickey asserted a grimace of disgust on his face.

 

He looked up at Tony before explaining.

 

"I don't know what I was hoping for. Or even if I was hoping for something, but I could not stand there doing nothing ... He flung himself on me red with anger. He pressed me against the wall as if I were ragged and crashed on me. I thought he was going to kill me, it was over for me ... But all I had in mind was Ian. I hoped he managed to escape… The room was totally silent. I was there waiting for him to beat me, but he didn't move ... It took me a while to understand that I was breathing again, and again, to realize that he didn't. I pushed him to free me and that's where I saw the scissors. They were planted in his body. I know it was a murder, but I have never regretted killing that bastard.”

 

Tony stood still listening to Mickey tell his story.

 

“Ian had stood there on the floor, looking at me with tears in his eyes... I wanted to flee. Not because I killed my father, but because I was afraid of what Ian thought of me now. But before I could escape, he jumped into my arms and started crying loudly… Then I cracked. I told Ian everything I hadn't said yet. And I waited for his reaction with even greater fear than when Terry had fallen on me. But Ian didn't leave and he didn't judge me for my father's actions. He just looked at me and kissed me ... "

 

Ian closed his eyes at the mention of their first kiss.

 

"You could have gone to the police," Tony said calmly.

 

Mickey looked at him with contempt. As if he could never understand what they had lived through. And in a way, Tony knew that was the case.

 

"Even though I was just a child at the time, the cops would not have ever wanted to believe it was self-defense ... “

 

Mickey cut him off angrily.

 

“They would have separated us. I would have been taken away from Ian and I couldn't have protected him. So we thought we had better hide the body so people would think Terry was just gone. We thought that people would forget ... “

 

“But the body was found and Frank accused and from there we couldn't be together. Not without putting yourself in danger." Said Tony.

 

They all remained silent for a moment before Tony finally decided to speak.

 

"You want to leave this town, right?"

 

This time Mickey remained stoic and it was Ian who nodded.

 

"You want to wait until you're 21, is that it?” Questioned Tony.

 

“We can't leave before. That's why we're still forced to play this farce. Obligated to act as if the other didn't count for us, obligated to stay far from each other... To see him with someone else ..." Affirmed the young man visibly more and more affected by the emotion of his confession.

 

"What's stopping you from leaving now?”

 

“They would look for us, at least Fiona would look for me," said Ian before explaining.

 

"If they come to understand that we have fled together my family will be the target of all the inhabitants of the neighborhood. Their lives will be even worse than before. And if anyone starts asking questions about us they will question the fact that Frank was the murderer.”

 

“You don't want him to know that it's Mickey the killer, right?” Questioned Tony.

 

“He's not a killer! He saved my life! "Growled Ian.

 

"He didn't do anything wrong," He said, gently leaning his head against Mickey.

 

"And Frank in all this? It was not a suicide, was it? "Tony asked.

 

For the answer, Mickey tightened his grip on the butt and the trigger of his weapon.

 

Tony tried to ignore it and look at Ian as calm as possible.

 

"I just want to understand …” Explained Tony.

 

“Mickey is not an assassin ... But I am! "Ian started before Mickey stopped him.

 

"Stop saying that! You just protected me! " Mickey said violently.

 

"What happened?" Tony asked calmly.

 

"Frank... Frank was there that day. And he saw everything. He saw the blows Terry gave me. He saw Mickey coming out of hiding. He saw Terry's death. He saw us pick up the scissors, the camera and the cassette that was inside. He saw Mickey block the door from the inside and go through the ventilation to join me on the other side... He saw everything and he did nothing. " Ian said, displaying a mixture of sadness and hatred.

 

"He did nothing until the next morning when he woke me up completely drunk and stinking of alcohol. He told me I did a great job and that now that Terry was dead he had nothing to fear and he thanked me for that, " Ian explained, staring at the floor.

 

"Frank never cared about anyone other than himself. In his eyes, no one else had ever counted ... And even his children were no exception to the rule. And while I thought he had shown his darkest side he proved to me that I was wrong. He wanted to blackmail Mickey's mother ... He followed us after the murder and saw where the cassette was thrown. He had recovered and he planned to go and see Mickey's mother threaten to reveal everything! Terry's actions and what Mickey did. All this was on this fucking tape and he wanted to use it to hurt the one who saved his son... Mickey had protected me while he was hiding in a corner and he wanted to use that to get money!"

 

Ian's tone was getting harder and tears were starting to bead in his eyes as he clenched his fists

 

"And then he started to be suspected. And decided to use the tape as proof of his innocence. So I did what I had to do. "Ian said without showing any remorse.

 

"Did you kill him?" Tony questioned, confused by Ian's confession.

 

"Not directly, but yes.” Ian admitted.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I sent an anonymous letter to Mickey's mother and uncle. I knew that I could not get rid of Frank, but that they could. I knew that with all that they had to lose, they would find a way to get rid of him... I didn't say anything about Mickey, I just said that Frank had one of Terry's tapes and he intended to use it against them. The next day he was found dead. "

 

Ian turned his head to Mickey and looked at him tenderly before turning back to Tony.

 

"I know what I did is wrong. But I can't regret, not knowing everything that could have happened to Mickey… I know that if people knew all that they would hate us ... They would find us horrible, monstrous! But even though I know our actions were bad, I don't regret. I couldn't live without Mickey, " The young man said tenderly.

 

"And I can't imagine losing you." Mickey said softly before turning back to Tony and affirming.

 

"And that's why you can't stay alive. We can't let you do it! Not after so many years!”

 

“Wait! Let me do one last thing before killing me.” Tony asked.

 

“What?!?”

 

“I understood that you wanted to silence me. And as strange as it sounds, I think I understand why... Don't think I want to die, but I understand what made you do all that ... This case is the only one my father never solved. That's why I wanted to reopen it. He talked about it all the time, he was obsessed. I know that sometime before his death he had changed. He had returned to the station to bring back all the evidence in the file. Now I think I know why. He had stopped lying to himself… My dad was a good cop. An excellent cop. And now I'm sure he understood.” He explained

 

“So?!?" Mickey roared.

 

"I released elements of this file for months and months and I interviewed people close to you. If you kill me now they will necessarily make the link between my death and you. They will reopen the investigation.”

 

“Are you threatening us ?!" Growled Mickey.

 

"No. I'm trying to tell you that there is another way to get out of it. An escape over and where you would not have to kill me. I know you don't want to commit a crime. You never wanted it, " Tony said quietly.

  


"You were only children. Children who have been involved in horrors that they should never have seen. I know you just defended yourself ... I can't say that I fully understand everything you did. But I can not say that I wouldn't have done worse under the same conditions. What I do know is that my father refused to arrest you. He had understood what had happened, I am sure and he had decided to keep the secret and carry it with him… I have reopened this file and I can not promise you that no one else will do it after me. I wanted to investigate this murder because I felt sorry for Ian and all his family. I told myself that if Frank was innocent I had to say it.” He explained.

 

“In the end what I discovered was much worse than what I thought was the truth. And now that I know everything, I understood why my father did not want that to be known. I understand why he kept silent ... The police are there to stop the people who are hurting others and protecting the weak. And with you, they didn't do their job. They didn't stop your executioners, they didn't protect you. I know that by his silence my father wanted to correct this injustice. And even if you intend to make me disappear, even if you want to kill me, I want to finish what he started. I want to make sure that no one can investigate this matter anymore. I want to make everything disappear, "Tony said, staring at Mickey in the eye.

 

"What?!? What are you talking about?!?” Asked Mickey.

 

“I can't go back in time and stop Terry and Frank for what they did to you. I can't erase all the harm they have done, or forget all that to the people of the neighborhood. I can not allow you to live together in broad daylight here ... But I can make sure that you don't have to fear that someone reopens the file and that the evidence turns against you.” Cleared Tony.

 

“What do you want in exchange?!? Let's leave you alive?!? " Mickey growled raising an eyebrow.

 

"I would ask you to let me go, but I am not sure you would accept this idea. Don't misunderstand me, I am not of the suicidal kind, I have absolutely no desire to die. But even if I die, I would like to do something well before. Something that matters. "

 

Ian and Mickey stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at Tony before Ian broke the silence.

 

"How do you intend to do?” Questioned Ian.

 

“Ian! We can't trust him!” Said Mickey.

 

“Mickey! I know it's risky but think about it. If what he says is true you'll never have to fear the police again. You'll never be able to go to jail again for this crime. " Ian said, looking fondly at Mickey.

 

"Think about it... If the cops start digging, they'll find out what happened and they'll come and get you. And if they understand what happened, they won't pay attention to the facts that you were young or even to the fact that you saved me, all he will see is that in their eyes you killed Terry. And I can't imagine living without you. I can't! "The young man affirmed, tightening his hand against Mickey's.

 

Tony felt the wind turn in his favor. As amazing as it may seem, he had said it right. He had understood that Mickey would not let him go alive and really wanted to help them, even if they ended up being responsible for his death. It might have been madness, pity or some other idiotic feeling that made him do that, but in his mind, it was the only viable option. Allow these two kids who had gone through the horror to live together.

 

"How are you planning to do it?" Mickey finally asked, staring at Tony.

 

"I_ Uh_ I would like to go and get the file and the proofs at the filing of the archives.” Clarified Tony.

 

“I'm going with you, "growled Mickey again.

 

"I couldn't get you inside with me inside the archives," Tony explained before adding.

 

"And besides I would have trouble explaining why you come with me.

 

“I'll go then," said Ian.

 

"Ian_” Started Mickey.

 

“Mickey, I'll go with him! I am the brother of his girlfriend, it will seem more normal to people. He will only have to say that I am here to explain to me what awaits me if I follow my father_”

 

“I don't like this idea. I don't trust him!” Explained Mickey.

 

“But you trust me, don't you? " Asked Ian looking at Mickey.

 

Tony noticed that it was easy to perceive the inner duel Mickey was facing.

 

"I trust you, but what would happen if he told all to his colleagues?" Mickey asked.

 

"He has no proof, I mean no real evidence. And even if at least half of the police hate me and my family, they will have no reason to arrest me just because he asks them... Please think about it ... " Ian begged.

 

"If I destroyed all that, would you be more comfortable?" Tony asked, pointing at the painting.

 

Mickey was silent, but he did not need to say anything for Tony to understand.

 

Without waiting any longer, he grabbed a glass salad bowl not far away, emptied its contents on the floor and unhooked all the elements of the painting to cram them into the salad bowl.

 

"I have to go find something in my room and in the kitchen," he said, pointing to the door of his room.

 

He walked to the door, letting Mickey follow him at a safe distance.

 

He stopped in front of the safe. He had got used to storing his gun there to avoid an accident and it was also there that he had stowed the cassettes.

For a moment he imagined what would happen if instead of taking out the tapes he grabbed his weapon and used it against Mickey and Ian.

 

He quickly faded this idea from his mind. These two young men had spent their lives suffering. Of course, he didn't necessarily make the right choices in the eyes of the law, but they had their reasons and Tony could not imagine being the one who would end their lives.

 

He took a step back and looked up at Ian who had followed them asking.

 

"Can you open the chest?” Asked Tony pointing at it.

 

“Why are you asking for this?" Mickey growled again.

 

"My weapon is stored in it. If I open it for, you'll think I want to grab it. If it's you, you'll not be able to watch me at the same time ... So the easiest thing is for Ian to do it, "Tony said calmly.

 

Ian decided not to wait for Mickey's validation and headed for the chest. Tony gave him the code and he had no trouble opening it. He retrieved the weapon before moving away to let Tony approach.

 

"Where did you get that!?!” Growled Mickey.

 

Tony stayed calm and explained

 

“I went to your mother's house. These are the only ones I have reassured you. I don't think your uncle noticed their absence. If you want before going to the post we will go get them_”

 

“No, I'll manage for that," Mickey snapped.

 

Tony added the cassettes to the salad bowl as well as some alcohol to burn in the kitchen.

He cracked a match and fired all the contents of the bowl.

 

As he had promised, he later went to the police archives with Ian, introducing him to each person interested in his presence.

 

He left Ian in front of the archives room and came out a few minutes later with a cardboard under his arm.

 

"Johnson case. Fuck! You want to reopen a survey of the last century. "Asked happily his colleague of the archives before making him sign a paper.

 

"What do you want, right now I have a passion for my dad's old business," Tony said, hoping Ian did not make it all happen.

 

He guided the young man to the exit, keeping his box under his arm.

And was reassured to see that Ian had waited to be out of the building to make a scene for him.

 

"What is this Johnson case?!? I trusted you_” Started Ian before being cut by Tony.

 

“Shut up Ian. I couldn't get Terry's file out so easily. So I put the evidence of Terry's death record in the back of this box... Can we go now?”

 

“You knew he would not look in the box?” Questioned Ian.

 

“You know most of the time they are too lazy to give you the form to sign. So, rummaging through a case of more than 30 years ago, there was little chance. "Announced Tony putting the cardboard on the back seat of his car.

 

He drove to a vacant lot where they found Mickey.

 

Tony quickly cleared all the evidence and case files on the tapes that Mickey was visibly fetching.

 

He poured alcohol on it and took the box from his pocket.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Mickey growled.

 

Tony stood a little still before explaining.

 

"I'm sorry to have to burn that.”

 

“I thought you didn't want this file to be solved," said Mickey.

 

"I'm not talking about that, but cassettes. These are horrors that should never have existed, but I think of all the victims of Terry who will never have the justice they deserve.”

 

“He's dead, that's justice.” With rage.

 

“ I would have liked him to pay more. His life has only been a little shortened, so he has ruined so much ... I wish he'd go to jail for all this, let him go for you. "Tony affirmed watching Ian and Mickey.

 

"Don't go thinking that I don't understand the gravity of your actions. But I know you had reasons, good reasons, reasons that are questionable to the law, but some reasons that I understand. I know that you are guilty in the eyes of the law and that it is my job to make the law prevail.”

 

“So why didn't you just take your gun just now?” Asked Ian.

 

“I told you, the police must put in jail the people who do evil and protect the weak. That's what I want to do. Of course, you aren't as weak as you were then, but you don't deserve that. You don't deserve to be a prisoner of this life. And yet it is the case. You have been imprisoned far too long because of this man. It's not a life you've had. It's a prison. And I don't want to see you there any longer, "Tony finally affirmed cracking a match and throwing it in front of him.

 

A huge flame rose in the air. The huge fire was in the process of reducing to ashes all that remained as proof of the past.

 

Tony turned to Ian and Mickey and closed his eyes.

Now it was the last link that tied them to this murder, the only person who could sign their loss.

 

He opened his eyes when he heard an object fall beside him.

He turned his head to see that Mickey had just thrown the gun into the fire.

 

He looked at Ian and Mickey again and realized that they had moved closer to each other.

Apart from the time he had seen them in his apartment holding hands, never had those two been so close.

 

Both rolled their eyes as if to check that the sun was there.

 

Mickey turned his attention back to Ian and looked down at his hand. He moved his hand from the young man's hand until their fingers brushed.

 

Ian pushed his hand a little closer to Mickey's, gently letting their fingers crisscross.

Mickey will tenderly tighten his grip to stick the palm of his hand against his.

 

Ian put his free hand on Mickey's cheek and wiped his tears with his thumb.

 

"I think I've been dreaming about this every night since I first met you ... kissing you in the light of day," Ian said tenderly before putting his lips to Mickey's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let you imagine what you want for the rest of their story … Finally, no ... I wrote a chapter 6 (ᗒᗨᗕ)


	6. You didn't do anything wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally expected only 5 chapters, but some hard-working reader motivated me to write another chapter to close the story （>﹏<）  
> So here is chapter 6 (•ө•)♡
> 
> My proofreaders are very busy women, they haven't read this chapter yet  
> So all the mistakes are entirely mine
> 
> (And here you will understand why I need proofreaders) (・ω・｀)………

Tony was nervous, more than he should have.

It wasn't him who was going to face the truth, and neither was he who was going to have to confess the same truth, he was only going to be the witness of that moment, yet he was nervous.

 

He knew that what was going to happen here in his apartment in a short time could upset the lives of many people. Especially the people he loves. But he also knew that it had to be done.

 

He had asked Fiona to come to his house with her siblings and was now waiting.

 

Mickey had also called his family. In reality, he had called only his sister, but according to what he said, she was the only family he still loves.

 

Tony sat on the chair and looked tenderly at the two young men sitting on the couch together.

Mickey continued to glare at him when he found he had been watching them for too long, but Ian's hand on his arm seemed to calm him automatically every time.

 

Mandy was the first to arrive.

Mickey welcomed her briefly before taking her to a separate room.

 

Tony didn't really know what Mandy knew about the truth. He knew that Tony loved to brag about his exploits with family members, but he didn't know if she really knew the horror he had brought to so many innocent people.

 

Fiona arrived soon after with all her brothers and sister.

She excused herself on the doorstep for not being able to get Ian, who hadn't been found.

 

Tony shifted and opened the door wide making Ian completely visible to his family.

 

Fiona entered the astonished apartment to find her younger brother there.

 

It was that moment that Mandy and Mickey chose to leave the room.

 

All remained motionless and silent until Mandy decided to break the silence and ask Ian.

 

"Is it true? Is all this true? "

 

His voice was weak and broken by pain, tears streaming down his face.

 

Ian nodded slowly.

 

"I'm sorry," said Mandy.

 

"Sorry," she said again, hugging him.

 

Ian took a little time to accept the situation, and in turn took Mandy in his arms.

 

"Thank you ..." he whispered.

 

"Thanks for not hating me," he added.

 

Mandy walked away just enough to see Ian's face and framed him with her hands.

 

"Don't apologize. Never. Not for that. The whole world should apologize to you. You didn't do anything wrong, "she growled.

 

"The law-" he began before being cut by Mandy.

 

"Fuck the law. You have done nothing wrong. Do you hear me? "She asked, her eyes full of tears.

 

Ian nodded again and let himself cry on Mandy's shoulder.

 

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Asked Fiona, visibly disturbed by the situation.

 

Mandy broke away from Ian and went to join Tony.

 

"You better sit down," he said, looking at Fiona.

 

Fiona glanced at her brother and Mickey before finally following Tony's advice and being imitated by his brothers and sister.

 

"I ... I have something to say to you," Ian began timidly before nibbling his lower lip nervously.

 

Mickey approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

 

"No ... I'll do it. I have to do it, " said Ian.

 

He turned back to his family before finally confessing in one go.

 

"Frank didn't kill Terry. He only saw who did it and wanted to blackmail the killer. And it is because of this blackmail that he is dead. "

 

"What are you talking about? Frank didn't kill Terry? Who did it then? "

  
  


"I- At that time I was friends with Mickey. We had told nobody because we knew that Frank and Terry didn't like each other ... One day I was waiting for Mickey and Terry came to see me. He tried to pull me into the building where he died. "

 

Tony felt Mandy's hand grip his sleeve.

She had already heard the story from Mickey's mouth, but she must have been back again by the truth.

 

He hugged her to reassure her before turning his attention back to Ian, who was continuing his story.

 

"I was scared, I didn't know what was happening. And then I saw a camera. "

 

"My God!"

 

Fiona hadn't managed to quell her reaction of surprise and horror. She seemed to fear for something at least as terrible as it had been.

 

"He didn't rape me." Ian reassures her before lowering her eyes and explaining.

 

"He would never have done that ... at least not to a boy. The reason he drew me there was because he had learned that I was gay. I had spoken to only very few people. But I told a friend ... an adult. I wanted to ask him questions about how I felt... "

 

He turned to Mickey and smiled softly.

 

"Terry was a homophobe who wanted to heal gays by all means," he explained, turning his attention to his family.

 

"If he had taken me there it was to get the faggot out of me, to heal me ..."

 

Fiona stifled a scream, placing both hands on her mouth.

Tony knew that Ian wouldn't be able to start telling this story again. He knew he had to go all the way, otherwise, he would never do it.

 

"Ian, continue."

 

"I- I was terrified. And that's where I saw Mickey coming out from behind boxes ... His father didn't know he was there. He shouted at him and then finally told him that since he was there he would also participate. Mickey told him to stop, to let me go. But his father didn't want to ... He didn't like to see his son rebelling against him. He wanted to silence him ... And by pressing him against the wall, he impaled himself on the scissors Mickey had in his hand ... We didn't know what to do so we wanted to hide the corps and leave. But we learned later that Frank had seen everything. He had watched the scene secretly. He wanted to blackmail Mickey's mother ... So I told Mickey's uncle, and Frank was found dead ... because of me. "

 

"Don't say that!" Lip growled as he got up.

 

He had tears running down his cheeks.

 

"If I had known, I would have killed him with my own hands," he said before adding.

 

"If this guy did nothing when he saw his child being abused, he deserved no better."

 

Tony could hear the rage in Lip's voice.

For years the Gallagher children hated their father for the legacy he had left them. But this rage was even stronger.

 

Ian wiped his cheeks with a backhand before continuing.

 

"After all that, we stopped seeing each other with Mickey ... The murderer's son and the victim's son, friends, people would have thought that was suspicious. I could bear being the son of a murderer, but not loose Mickey while he saved me. For years we communicated through a notebook ... Every day we wrote something. To not go crazy by not being close to each other. We pretended not to know each other, not to love each other, to hate each other ... I know that I made you suffer by keeping for myself the fact that Frank wasn't an assassin and by making you murderer's children, but- "

 

"Shut up," Fiona growled, taking Ian in his arms.

 

"Shut your mouth. You're not guilty ... " She said again as she walked away.

 

She turned her head to Mickey and took him in her arms before murmuring.

 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

 

Mickey seemed to hesitate for a moment but ended up accepting Fiona's thanks and embrace.

 

She disengaged herself and looked at the two youngsters again.

 

Ian looked down at Mickey's hand before intertwining their fingers.

 

"We'll leave ... Not right now, but-"

 

"Why?" Debbie questioned.

 

"We don't want to stay here-" Ian began to explain before being interrupted again by his younger sister.

 

"No! Why not now?"

 

Ian's eyes widened and he looked in turn at his brothers and sisters.

 

"If we leave now people will-"

 

"Fuck people," Carl groaned.

 

"We don't care what they say," said Debbie.

 

"If it is to live in broad daylight that you want to leave, then do it. Now, "Fiona explained.

 

She summarily wiped the tears on her cheeks before affirming.

 

"I want you to be happy Ian ... I want you both happy. And you certainly can't be here. So if leaving is a solution. Do it ... I just want you to promise that we'll meet again. "

 

Ian threw himself into his sister's arms, quickly imitated by all the other Gallagher.

 

It had taken everyone a long time to calm the tears.

 

Tony had prepared a cup of coffee for everyone and finished distributing them.

 

Ian was sitting in Mickey's lap on the chair and had a huge smile on his face.

 

"Isn't it going to be a problem that you're leaving this way?" Mandy asked before clarifying.

 

"I mean at the administrative level..."

 

"It's possible ... That's why we wanted to wait until we were of age," explained Mickey.

 

"What if you were emancipated?" Lip asked.

 

"It could probably help ..."

 

"What if you were married?" Debbie questioned.

 

All remained silent about this question.

Ian turned to Mickey as he put his coffee mug on the table next to them.

 

"Do you want to marry me?" Asked Mickey.

 

"You want to marry me?!?" Ian wondered.

 

"Since when did you become a parrot? Answer the question rather than repeat it, "said Mickey with a smile.

 

Ian crushed his lips against Mickey's, then quickly walked away and looked at everyone in the room.

 

"As long as you keep your clothes, you can do what you want in front of me," said Mandy laughing.

 

"I would not say what you want, but no problem to kiss in front of me," Lip announced in turn.

 

Ian imprisoned Mickey's mouth again as if he wanted to make up for all the kisses they had missed all those years.

  
  


Tony glanced at Mickey's mother and uncle standing in the back of the room.

He regretted not having the means to pay for their crimes and their years of silence, but the fact that they allowed today to give their freedom to these two young people helped him a little to forget this rancor.

 

Unlike them, Mandy was in the front row, right next to his brother.

 

He had been astonished at the speed with which they had managed to solve all the administrative problems, and who had brought them that day to this room to celebrate Ian and Mickey's wedding.

 

Mickey had just put his signature at the bottom of the form, and it was now Ian's turn.

Certainly, this was just a marriage at the town hall, but there was certainly more love between those two than between all those who had been in the church for the past 20 years.

 

Ian put the pen down after signing and looked at her husband smiling.

 

"I declare you married," said the city hall employee.

 

Everyone except Mickey's mother and uncle burst with joy as the newlyweds kissed each other.

 

Fiona, shocked by emotion, hugged V and Kev, whom they had invited to join them.

 

Mandy took Lip in her arms, while Debbie was making Liam dance in hers.

  
  


Everyone had gone to Mickey's apartment.

 

They had decided to celebrate their marriage with their family before leaving the city.

 

Although they were no longer trying to hide, they had decided to avoid the Gallagher House and the Milovich House.

 

Joy, music, and laughter filled the space.

 

Fiona moved closer to Tony and hugged him.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Why do you say thank you?" He asked.

 

"I know you're a good cop and you probably had a hard time breaking the law as you did."

 

"It's not for the law that I'm fighting for," Tony said.

 

Fiona looked up at him, surprised.

 

"It's for justice ... and helping them was justice," he explained.

 

Fiona grinned before putting her lips to Tony's and repeating.

 

"I am fighting for justice ... Well, sir, I warn you that you will be gratefully thanked for your good work ..."

 

Tony grinned as he felt Fiona's arms tighten around him.

 

The sound of the doorbell rang, and Lip went to the door to see which neighbor wanted him to lower the sound and to tell him that it wouldn't happen.

 

"If he wants to call the police, just show him your pretty plate," Fiona whispered before laughing heartily.

 

Tony straightened up quickly as he saw the people at the door. It wasn't a neighbor, but Marcus and Mary.

 

"What's the fuck?" Marcus growled, pushing Lip to clear his way.

 

Marcus rushed to Ian, who had been dancing with V.

 

"What's a shit of nature like you do at Mickey's?" He growled, staring at Ian.

 

Before he had time to do anything, Mickey made his way to him, punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

 

"Fuck!" Growled Marcus crushing his hand on his cheek to try to calm the pain.

 

He looked up at Mickey.

 

"It's for all the times you hit Ian. And believe me, I'm dying to do much worse, but I don't want to dirty the walls of the apartment. "Announced Mickey with a glare.

 

He turned to Mary before adding.

 

"I'm sorry for you, but you'll have to find someone else. I happen to love Ian here, and this for years. I only love him, I have always loved him, and I would never love anyone else. So now you both leave. I don't want to see you anymore, you ruin our wedding party. "

 

"Wedding?" Mary stammered with wide eyes.

 

"Yes, wedding," Mickey confirmed, showing Mary his left hand and wedding ring.

 

"I think it's time to go," Kev said, checking Marcus to the ground.

 

It didn't take them very long to get rid of them permanently and go where they left off.

 

Ian turned to Mickey and asked.

 

"How's your fist."

 

"It's never been better ... You can't imagine how difficult it was for me to let them mistreat you like that."

 

Ian sketched a little smile before affirming.

 

"Probably as hard as it was for me not to kill Mary every time she put her hand on you."

 

Mickey gently put his lips against his husband's and pulled him closer to him.

  
  


Ian closed the chest after removing the last remaining bag.

 

"You took everything?" Fiona questioned again.

 

"Yes, yes, and again yes. Don't worry we have everything, "said Ian.

 

"And anyway, as long as we're both we have everything we need ..." Mickey added before taunting Ian.

 

"You know I love you? We love you both, "she said, putting her hand on Ian's arm.

 

"I know ... don't talk like we'll never see each other again. I remind you that you are supposed to join us in a few months. "

 

Tony smiled as Fiona took Ian in his arms anyway.

 

They had all discussed at length and realized that this city wasn't made for them, and would not bring them anything good. So they had all decided to move.

 

Tony had found the trace of Monica, forcing her to sign the papers leaving official custody of the children in Fiona and him.

 

They had started looking for a house and work there.

Even Kev and V had put their bar up for sale and began to prepare for their new life away from Chicago.

 

Fiona didn't seem determined to let Ian go.

Lip took the opportunity to catch Mickey and also force him to join Fiona and Ian's hug. He was soon joined by everyone else for a general hug.

 

"Go! That's enough I'm choking! "Ian growled to force everyone to let go.

 

"We call as soon as we get there and we're looking for a big house for all of us as soon as we find a nice spot," Ian promised as he got into the car.

 

"I want a big room," said Mandy.

 

"You, take care of your emancipation papers before you ask for a big room," Mickey retorted with a smile.

 

They greeted their family one last time before leaving the city and the horror they experienced to begin their journey under the sun.


End file.
